In My Veins
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: "Beckett, what do you want?" "You." The predictable continuation to 'Always'. Caskett smut, continuing directly after the episode. "Oh Castle, don't you know you've already given me everything?" One-shot.


A/N: Just adding to the many stories after this episode. It was beautiful, it was perfect- it was quite a way to end the season.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Castle, sadly.

"_Oh you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out, oh you're all that I can taste," –'In My Veins', Andrew Belle [Yes, this was the song that was playing towards the end of the episode.]_

* * *

"_He got away and I didn't care. I almost died, and all I could think about was you. I just want you."_

The lightning struck and he pushed her back against the door; it shut as she fell against it and Rick's lips were on hers, warm and moist and _God _she couldn't get enough of his mouth. Her hands slid into his hair as his lips moved from her mouth to the column of her throat, his teeth nipping her skin and sending her head back into the door.

A gasp left her mouth as his hands slid down her arms, sending shivers down her spine at the pleasure. His lips trailed down her collarbone, and then over the swells of her breasts, to the valley between them. Her fingers slid to the back of his head, holding his mouth there for a moment; his lips on the scar that had caused him to declare his love for her. She closed her eyes, emotion crashing over her in a wave, cresting as his lips found hers again.

His fingers carefully undid the button of her shirt, pushing the fabric aside to fully reveal the scar, perfectly between her breasts, her black lace bra displaying it proudly. Her hand found his, guiding his fingers gently to touch the scar for the very first time. The scarred skin was smooth under the tips of his fingers; her mouth was warm and supple against his.

The languid kiss broke after he kissed her upper lip, and they pulled apart, eyes meeting and noses brushing, the look in her brown eyes making his heart flutter lightly in his chest. Her lips curved upward into that smile he'd never get enough of; the one she gave him when she accepted a coffee from him, or when he said something smart or witty. The smile she gave him when the wall between them was losing a few bricks; the smile he'd hopefully see every morning when he woke up now. The smile he returned with a heart much lighter than it had been in months; in a year, in fact.

Tentatively, her fingers found his, sliding their hands together as they pulled further apart, eyes locked. He turned slightly, allowing her to lead; she moved towards the stairs, towards his bedroom in the loft.

He found it incredibly sexy that she was leading him in his own apartment; he let her take the lead; let her decide where this went. He'd dreamed of this moment over and over again; real life was better than any dream ever could be.

"Kate," he whispered, the silence of the loft punctuated by the crash of thunder and flash of lightning; she turned, those large, beautiful eyes looking at him with so much love and affection and desire he had to swallow against the emotion in his throat.

"Rick," she replied in the same hushed whisper, fingers squeezing his gently. They paused at the stairs; once they started up those steps, they wouldn't be coming down. He looked at her, seeking final confirmation; it wasn't too late to back out, to take this back. She seemed to sense the direction of his thoughts; she moved to the first step, leaning down and brushing his lips over his again. "I want you, Castle. I want this, right here- right now."

She tugged him lightly up the stairs, turning her head to look back at him, eyes glowing with a warmth he knew he'd never get enough of. They reached the top of the stairs and he tugged her back to him, her damp body pressing against his as his mouth covered hers, the hand not in her sliding up to tangle in her wet locks.

She moaned softly against his mouth, body pressing closer to his. She gave a shiver and he remembered she was wet and cold; he needed to remedy that.

"Hot shower?" he asked against her mouth, not entirely willing to part with her lips just yet. She shook her head, sending water droplets flying.

"You warm me up," she answered, dark eyes meeting his and flaring with a low, smoldering heat that made him groan under his breath. He propelled her lightly towards his bedroom, the open door shutting behind him with a quiet slam as he pressed his back against it, pulling her body to his.

She responded easily, hands sliding into his hair as she pressed her body to his, trapping him between her curves and the door. His hands slid under her jacket, pushing it off gently, forcing her hands out of his hair for a moment to let the wet fabric fall to the floor. She returned to kissing him eagerly, her tongue slipping into his mouth to play with his, giving the inside of his mouth a teasing lick as her fingers danced along his chin.

He retaliated by creeping his fingers up underneath her damp shirt; the wet fabric clung to her like a second skin, and as he tugged it upward he revealed more of her pale skin, though the perfection of it was marred by developing bruises. He tampered down the lust with concern, circling the skin with gentle fingers.

"Kate?" he asked, looking at her with worried eyes, tenderness in his expression. She cupped his jaw in her hand, kissing him softly.

"From the fight," she said quietly, moving his fingers over the bruises with her own hands, showing him that they didn't hurt yet. "I can't even feel them."

Her hands led his fingers to the button of her pants; her eyes darkened as his finger slid beneath the waistband to toy with the hem of her panties. She gave a soft moan that made him groan, popping the button on her pants and drawing the zipper down, revealing skimpy, black lace panties.

Her fingers pulled at his button-down, tugging the buttons from their holes and revealing his bare chest, fingers tangling with the hair she found smattered there and pressing, the warmth underneath her palms sending another shiver down her spine.

"This is better than outside the club, isn't it?" she asked in a light voice, amusement and lust mixing in her eyes as she referred to the undercover kiss they'd shared over a year ago. He pulled her closer, pushing her pants over her hips and meeting her lips in another kiss, fingers pressing against her ass, holding her against him.

"I meant that kiss, you know," he said, not really answering her question- outside the club had been the first time his lips had touched her, his tongue had met with hers- the first time he'd held her that close, run his fingers through her hair. This was a whole different level from that- but he couldn't bring himself to denounce the kiss outside the club in any way, shape, or form.

"I know you did," she murmured, fingers touching his cheekbones. "I did too."

Their lips meet again, languid and sensual, as Kate pushes his shirt off his shoulders and to the floor, leaving him bare-chested and her pant less.

"I think we need to lose more clothes," she whispered, eyes dancing as her fingers follow the trail of hair down his torso to his navel, where it disappears into the waistband of his pants. Fighting to stay in control, he knows he's fighting a losing battle, as the evidence of her kisses and her touches are right in front of her. She undoes the button and drags the zipper down, shoving the pants down without much grace and leaving him in boxers that are much too tight.

He drags the shirt of her head, flinging it away, leaving her in her tight black bra and matching panties, the whole ensemble driving him absolutely crazy. He pushes her lightly back towards the bed; when her knees hit the edge and she sinks down onto the dark crimson comforter, he helps her pull both the comforter and the matching crimson sheets back, joining her underneath them.

She pulls his body over hers, relishing his warmth and his weight, moaning as she pushes his hips up against hers. It's been too long since she'd felt this comfortable; since anything had felt this right. Her lips meet Rick's again and she arches her back, prompting him to undo the hooks of her bra. He does so with skillful fingers; she decides not to make a comment just yet, but files it away to ask about at a later time.

He pulls the black garment away and leaves her bare to his gaze; the raw, hungry appreciation that mixes with the lust and love swirling in those gorgeous eyes is almost enough to send her over the edge right then and there. His mouth descends, brushing first the swell of her first before placing kisses to the center, circling around her nipple before tugging it into his mouth. Her hands cup the back of his head, holding him there, moaning his name and throwing her head back against the crimson and cream pillows, tossing her head from side to side as the heat between her legs grows.

"_Rick,"_ she cries, nails digging into his scalp, delicious torture from his teeth and his tongue almost too much for her to handle. It had been so long since she'd done this with anyone; not since she'd been shot. He looked up at her, eyes darkened with arousal, and his face softened, one hand resting gently against her abdomen.

She lifted her hips to help him drag her panties down her legs, leaving herself completely open to him. His gaze was raw, sensual, penetrating- but in the most intimate, loving, caring way she'd ever experienced. She felt completely safe with him; she felt loved and cared for- she felt protected, in his arms.

Her fingers easily disposed of his boxers, dancing up him nimbly once there were no more barriers between them. He groaned against her mouth, his heart rate increasing as she wrapped her fingers around him, stroking forward in a deliberate motion.

"It's been a while," she murmured, looking up at him with wide, dark eyes. He nods, understanding- and a part of him is touched that she wants this first time to be special, for him to know it's the first time in a long time. He leans over, capturing her lips with his, nudging her legs further apart with one hand.

He strokes her inner thigh lightly, warming her up, relaxing her. He moves slowly inward, not giving her any surprises, starting with slow, easy strokes. Gradually his pace increases, deepening, drawing low, ragged moans from Kate's throat. He can't get enough of the noises she's making; her eyes are closed and her head is thrown back- _and he's the cause._

"I need you- inside, Rick," she gasps out when his fingers are too much; her legs part further as he settles himself between them. Easing inside her gently he cups her cheek in his hand, his thumb making its way between her lips so she can bite it. Her lips part as he seats himself fully inside her; she's so tight around him he fights back the groan.

He pulls out halfway and thrusts back in, hitting a spot that makes her moan in pleasure, and he works hard to hit that spot again. Her hands roam over his back, pressing against his lower back when he hits just right, dipping down to his ass to push him further inside her, where she wants him.

She moans his name, right in his ear, and he can't help but wish that this never had to end; that they could just go on like this for eternity. He loves the way the two syllables leave her lips; the way her voice twists the syllables into that throaty rasp he already loves.

"Kate," he gasps, half a groan and half a cry. He's so close; her warmth is surrounding him, pulsing rhythmically, and he doesn't know how much longer he has in him.

"I'm there," she answers in the same breath, tilting her head backwards, inviting his mouth on her collarbone and throat. Her porcelain skin is like a blank canvas, and he's the artist that's allowed to paint on it. His teeth and his lips are his brush and paint; her moans are his payment.

A few more thrusts and they're both flying, over the edge harder than either has ever been before. He collapses atop her, holding as much of his weight off of her as he can, but unwilling to allow himself to let her go. To her credit she doesn't allow him much room to move off of her; her legs hug his hips, her arms wrapped around his torso, holding him to her.

He stays inside her as long as he can, but eventually he has to give up that intimate connection and move off of her, giving her a chance to catch her breath and collect her thoughts. Her hand reaches for his, bridging the distance, holding her hand to her breast.

"I love you, Rick," she said, turning her body to face his, dark eyes tired but full to the brim with love. Her other hand reaches over to cup his chin, running her thumb along his jaw.

"I love you too, Kate," he whispers back, brushing his hand down her torso, dipping to rest over her belly button.

They lay together in silence for a time, just studying each other's faces, reliving the experience over and over- memorizing it. They rise, shower, wash each other- make love again under the warm spray, covered in soap and shampoo and unable to resist each other.

A little while later she lies next to him, the sheets resting at her waist. Her hair is damp and tangled, but she looks so beautiful in his bed. He brushed a hand down her spine, feeling her move closer to him, hands sliding from his chest up to his jaw.

"What changed?" he asked quietly, tilting her chin up so that he could see her eyes. She looked at him, dark brown eyes thoughtful as she regarded him.

"I realized I couldn't keep chasing the past if I wanted a future," she answered, fingers tracing his cheek and jaw lines, eyes tracing the lines of his face. "I love you, Rick- I want this, I want you. I want a future, a family, a life together. I love you."

The raw admission left him stunned; he tugged her closer, covering her mouth with his in a kiss that conveyed more than words could ever say- and he was a writer who was supposed to be able to say something when no one else could. She kissed him back easily, hungrily, happily- his hands burrowed into her hair as he brought her body into his, his leg wrapping around hers so he could feel her fully against him.

"I love you so much, Kate," he whispered, voice hoarse with rough emotion. She looked at him, dark eyes rimmed with tears, but a smile on her lips. "I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life making you happy; spending the rest of my life giving you everything you could want and need. I promise I will do my very best to be what you need."

"Oh Castle," Kate whispered back, cupping his cheek and pressing her forehead to his. "Don't you know you've already given me everything?"

He couldn't answer after that; he was too busy kissing her, rolling her on her back so that he could show her how very much she meant to him.

She was in his veins, in his blood, in his heart and soul. She was everything to him; a partner in all aspects of life. She was his other half, his soulmate, his everything.

She was his.


End file.
